Pinkie Octarian
Pinkie is an Octoling resident of Inkopolis created by the Steam user Wyvern The Pink Octoling. Originally, she was a member of the Octarian Special Forces. Once Octavio got captured, her squad got disbanded and she lives her life as a free Octoling. Appearance Like her name suggests, Pinkie is a pink-haired Octoling with pink eyes to match. Her usual clothes are her long-sleeved shirt with a green squid on it, her Designer Headphones, and a pair of Armored Boots. She used to have regular headphones, pink shoes, and a different shirt, with her undershirt usually sticking out. Pinkie also kept her Octoling gear from her time in Special Forces, including the breastplate, leg guards, boots, and her modified goggles. Personality Pinkie is a fun-loving Octoling after putting her past behind her. Her cheerful and friendly attitude toward ponies allows her to befriend them. However, she's known to be silly very often, to the point she brings a meme out of nowhere. Other times, she can get a little "intimate" with her closest friends, especially Joshua. While she does tend to be a joker at times, Pinkie cares a lot for her friends, and will do whatever it takes to keep them in good spirits, including (and usually often) "punching their problems." Abilities Pinkie has done a lot of training in her spare time and has learned some new techniques, including the power of Yang Xiao Long, which she calls "Yang Time," and a powerful magic known as Kraken Slaying Magic. She's currently the only one who knows how to use it properly. Her Yang Time increases the power of her fists and increases her speed. It also changes her appearance from having pink hair to gold hair, and gives her a gold lightning aura. On top of that, Pinkie gains Yang's Semblance, which allows her to deal more damage as she takes damage. Pinkie's Kraken Slaying Magic was taught to her by Natsu Dragneel during one of her adventures. It's virtually identical to Dragon Slaying Magic in every respect and allows Pinkie to use powerful magic-infused attacks like her Pinkie Kraken's Iron Fist, Pinkie Kraken Roar, or her Pinkie Kraken Lightning Ignition special attack. In the event Pinkie needs to take it a step further during a battle, she can power up into her Kraken Force state, which substantially increases her attack power, and in her case, her speed too. It also allows her two very powerful attacks not usable from her normal state: her Searing Lightning Attack, which is a combination of her Iron Fist and Pinkie Kraken Roar attack, and her Extreme Discharge, another special attack. Appearance wise, Kraken Force changes her eyes to those seen on a kraken, and it gives her an intense pink lightning aura. Weapons Aside from her fists, Pinkie also has a number of weapons at her disposal, ranging from her Hero Charger, to her 96-Gal Ink-nade Launcher, to her Muramasa high-frequency sword, and even the legendary Demon Sword Yamato. She's a master with her Muramasa, and strikes her enemies with either one of them with very high-speed attacks and a devastating "quick-draw" strike. However, regulations in Inkopolis prevent their use during Turf Wars matches due to their non-ink-based design. For ranged attacks, Pinkie has a few options working for her. She can run-and-gun with her Dual Squelcher, dodging enemy fire while returning such fire. For clearing an area of weak enemies, like Dark Squid's minions, she can use an Ink-nade Launcher made from her 96-Gal. It also works pretty well against armored infantry targets. When heavy anti-infantry firepower is called for, Pinkie can use her M60E4 Heavy machine Gun to mow down enemies or suppress them. She can also use a Hydra Splatling for much the same purpose. Then, at long range, her specialty shows with weapons like the Hero Charger. She can sit patiently for prey to waltz into her crosshairs and pick them off. Pinkie's an excellent sniper, as she has had time to perfect her marksmanship. Finally, when she needs to break out the big guns, she can launch a barrage of rockets (this is probably the use of Tenta Missiles or something else) high into the air and bombard an area of enemies. She likes to yell "Make It Hail!" when she announces her use of these rockets. Weaknesses * In her base form, she can be spatted like normal. * Her Yang Time, while powerful, does have a limit, and can be overloaded if she takes too much damage at once. * Her Kraken Force eats up a massive amount of magic to activate. Nowhere as much while in use, though. Category:Octolings Category:American Category:Magenta